Wizarding Reproduction Law: Insanity or Geniuses
by Ellie993
Summary: The Second Great War has been fought and won, but the price of the victory is too much for the dwindling Wizarding population. Desperation has corrupted the ministry as fear of magic dying out grows among the wizarding elite. The only viable solution:a law to ensure a population explosion in hopes of mass births of witches and Wizards. But will Draco convince Hermione he's changed?
1. Bad News Travels Fast

Silence dominated the empty halls, as the lack of students and teachers awake was felt in the atmosphere. Even Hogwarts most famous residents the ghosts were not present roaming the corridors.

The only signs of life present within the entire castle came from the dorms and from the central tower. This was where the headmaster/headmistress's office was located. After months of hard work contributed by the witches and wizards of the wizarding community, Hogwarts was now rebuilt and looking once more as majestic as ever.

All students were asleep in their beds unlike the teachers who gathered from across the castle, all heading for the same destination.

Throughout generations of headmaster's and headmistresses the office rarely changed. Many claimed that since Albus Dumbledore's death, Hogwarts now lacked the spark of magic that had graced the school since he was appointed headmaster and many felt that Minerva McGonagall had some great and large shoes to fill.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall took her place at the head of a large circular mahogany table she had transfigured moments before. Behind her hung the large portrait of the late Headmaster; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who gave her a smile in encouragement. This act did little to improve her mood and outlook of the pending staff meeting, in fact it caused professor McGonagall's frown to deepen.

"Now, now Minerva must you take this so to heart? I merely put forward the suggestion as a last resort. I never dreamed the circumstances this solution required would actually occur. Neither I nor Minister Wesley was given the opportunity to vote no on the implication of this movement. Even if we were given this opportunity we would have been greatly out voted." Dumbledore beseeched for her understanding.

"Regardless Albus at the start of this year, I was charged with the responsibility to help heal our students of the wounds both emotional and physical caused by the war. This responsibility I accepted with great honor. I was explicably told this solution would never be put into effect. I promised to tell my students, every single one. Nothing but the truth.

Now I feel as though I have lied to them. That I have failed to procure the best for each and every one. They are but children themselves Albus. Children who have already been forced to grown up so quickly. How can the ministry officials ask … No demand this of them? When thanks to our mistakes they have already lost so much." Minerva ranted as her cheeks bloomed red in anger.

"You are right Minerva, of course you are. But the war demanded sacrifices from everyone. And although the war is won, the consequences for its conception still persist to delay progress. You accepted the post of Headmistress of Hogwarts and now you must do what may not be considered for the best of the individual students but the wizarding community at large." Albus replied passionately.

"I know Albus; I just hope that they will find it in their hearts to forgive me." Professor McGonagall whispered as she straightened her stance and cleared her throat.

Moments after the conversation came to an end the first professors began to arrive. First to arrive was Professor Severus Snape who was feared dead by Lord Voldemort's hands. But thanks to one of Hogwarts brightest students, he was discovered severely wounded.

Minerva smiled as she recalled the apparition of Hermione Granger into her office levitating Severus who had lost a large amount of blood. A laugh of mirth escaped her lips as she meet Severus's gaze as she remembered his shock at the discovery of who his rescuer was.

He was quickly followed by professor Sprout, Binns, Flitwick; even Remus Lupin had taken up the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts. Several minutes later they were followed by Madame Pomfrey and Madame Prince, Professor Vector of Arithmancy and even Hagrid arrived before being considered late. Only one professor remained absent and was defiantly late. Professor Sybill Trelawney.

Minerva McGonagall shook her head and glanced skywards. With a swish of her wand, she sent a message to Filch to fetch Sybill as the present professors grew restless. Less than five minutes later, the door swung open to admit Filch gripping Sybill's upper arm as she looked around confused and frightened.

"Now now, Sybill come along you're late for the staff meeting." Minerva exclaimed forcing a smile to her features. "Staff meeting … what staff? …" she trailed off and began again slowly as she recalled. "Oh yes … of course how silly of me, it just slipped my mind." Sybill explanation dwindled to a murmur as she took her place among the other professors.

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts Minerva stood silent for several moments. "The decision was passed early this morning the law written in magic, the preparations you have put into place within the L.L.W class will be invaluable in the coming weeks -"

Minerva was interrupted. "Oh no, you can't possibly mean … they're but children themselves. How can they … how dare they… the ministers … they're children are grown, how are they to decide for this generation-" Madame Pomfrey ranted.

"Now Poppy, you mustn't upset yourself. The Wizengamot have made a decision, one that is now inevitable if we are to continue the wizarding tradition and pass on the magic that has graced us since Merlin's time. We feared that this day would come and we have made sure that the best will be gained under these trying circumstances. All mail has been blocked from the school until tomorrow evening. At breakfast I will ask the sixth and seventh years to remain behind and I will disclose all details concerning the pending change that swiftly approaches them. Partners will be revealed at breakfast. I must warn you to expect some very volatile reactions. Some of anger, some of fear and even confusion." Minerva paused.

"Poppy you will administer the procedure to all selected, from the announcement at breakfast and finish previously to the meeting before dinner. Before I call this meeting to a close, I will disclose to you the approved selection to be used concerning the pairing. And No Severus, you're application for individual head of houses to pick pairs has been denied. All forms that have been completed concerning the Learning for Life & Work Preparation classes will be placed into the sorting hat before hand. He will in turn reveal those who are best suited to one another."

"I pray our students will, at sometime in their lives reach an understanding of these, drastic actions." Minerva finished solemnly as the Professors, still shocked silently rose from their places.


	2. Off Their Bleeding Rockers

Hermione Granger woke from a pleasant sleep to the streams of sunlight shining through the curtains. It was just after dawn and she could hear the tweets of birds from outside. A Smile coated her face as she sighed in happiness. The war was over; she was Head Girl and would move to the, finally finished Head Dorm room later today.

Although she had yet to learn who the Head Boy was, she refused to let her uncertainty spoil her delight over her success. Professor - Headmistress McGonagall had greeted her on the train to congratulate her in her cabin. Thinking back concern rose within.

She'd seemed worried, somehow almost old. In all her years of education at Hogwarts, Hermione had never known Professor McGonagall to appear so worried. Glancing at her elegant white gold antique clock which was a wedding gift to her parents that she had charmed to set off an alarm, a smile brightened her face.

It was early, just gone past six, which meant she had plenty of time to shower before the other girls woke. Hermione rose quietly and gathered her toilettes. She moved across the dorm silently to avoid waking Parvati, Lavender and Ginny.

As she stepped under the pumping water Hermione sighed in relaxation. As the water pounded on her skin and easing muscles which were tensed in sleep. As contentedness overcame her, something prickled in her stomach, a feeling of dread? Confusion furrowed her brow.

Hermione blinked repeatedly and shook her head in an unconscious effort to shake such thoughts from her mind. Stepping out of the shower, she caught her reflection in the mirror from the side of her eye. Turning her head to the side in puzzlement she studied her reflection. Her muddy brown eyes were bright, skin clear, lightly tanned, skin sprinkled with a decreasing amount of freckles on her face. She silently thanked god, she hated her freckles, always had.

She swished her wand from shoulders to feet casting a silent drying spell. Lifting one of Lavender's many potion pots off the sink counter she quickly scanned the label: tames untamable curls. Leaving you with silky loose curls.

_Directions: scoop a handful and gently work through the section in which you want curls. Split hair into individual sections and dry with a medium strength drying spell._ Hermione scooped some and combed it through, and then raising her wand skimmed it over the differing sections of her hair. When she glanced back in the mirror shock tore through her. "Is that really me?" Hermione murmured aloud.

As she was seventh year they were permitted to wear their own clothing as long as they wore their robe with the house crest on it. Since it was only the third week of September and the hot weather still held out from their heat wave summer, Hermione selected a black jagged knee-length gypsy skirt, a purple draped style top, and a pair of knee high boots, a black blazer and matching jewelry.

As she finished dressing she heard sounds and movement from the dorms as the rest of the girls awoke. Hermione took a breath, stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the room where the loudest giggling came from. Silence descended on the room as all three faces turned to look at her in the doorway.

"I hope you don't mind Lavender but I borrowed some of your curls potion," Lavender silently shook her head. Ginny whistled appreciatively and screamed for Hermione to do a twirl. Hermione obliged reluctantly, quickly grabbed her robe and bag and left calling back, "I'll see you at breakfast; I'm away to the library." It was only half seven when Hermione reached the library without seeing another student. Madame Prince greeted her with a grin. Hermione couldn't help but think it was tinged with sadness.

She rushed through the hallways as breakfast was about to begin. When she reached the last flight of stairs she slowed to a walk. She descended the stairs head down with a bounce to her steps. A whistle caused her to look up and her gaze clashed with a pair of dark deep blue and light silver blue eyes. Shock overtook Malfoy and Zabini's expressions as they recognized Hermione.

She blushed deeply and rushed through the great hall doors. She quickly took her seat beside Ginny facing Harry and Ron. She filled out some breakfast: oat toast and tea and she looked up to see both Harry and Ron staring at her with their mouths open. They were snapped out of it as Professor McGonagall stepped up to the owl pulpit at the centre of the stage.

"Attention, attention please! Thank you for your patience. I know this year is unorthodox in comparison to your previous years here for past pupils. For those who joined this year and became a part of the extended first years, I welcome you once again. A reminder that the fourth floor remains off limits. Those who enter the forbidden forest without permission from professor Hagrid or another Professor may face expulsion.

And lastly could all seventh and sixth years remain behind. Before breakfast begins, the sorting hat will say its annual prediction: listen up, ladies and gentlemen.

_Welcome, welcome, one and all, _

_Life__'__s continued and time has crawled, _

_The war is over and life begins anew, _

_But consequences and a price is due. _

_Scars have been formed and life lost, _

_Success has been granted and so has the cost._

_Forgiveness is needed, or the past will repeat_

_And so my warning must be heeded._

_The founders who have long since been divided,_

_Must at all cost be once again united! _

_For if we fail and discord grows,_

_Darkness will return and an evil no one knows._

_Gryffindor and Slytherin once beyond close,_

_Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw great friendship bestowed._

_Each held virtues they valued above the rest._

_Each house believes they had the best._

_But these beliefs must be forgotten,_

_Before the new world created becomes rotten._

_So gather fair students and let__'__s build anew,_

_Let the fear and strife of the past bide adieu..._

_Heed my warning and let life progress._

_Live for today and dream for the best._

Silence reined throughout as the hat finished his prediction. A roar of clapping, whistling and cheers broke out across the hall, even the majority of the Slytherin's joined in. Breakfast past without any major events. Many students pondered the reasons for the request concerning the sixth and seventh years. However most assumed it was about the new class, L.L.W which both began at the start of the year.

Breakfast finished quickly and the rest of the students reluctantly left the hall. After the last left, the doors were shut by filch and professor McGonagall took her place once again at the pulpit.

"A couple of weeks ago during your LWW class you were given out a rhetorical marriage outline and birth plan. I'm sure many of you are wondering why I am referring to this. I have a very valid reason, as I'm sure many of you noticed there was no mail, whatsoever delivered this morning. As each of you know, you will all participate in a compulsory practical project as part of this course.

But it is my obligation to inform each of you that new a law that will come into affect. This law I speak of, was passed by a majority vote, not a unanimous one. I ask that you all keep this in mind for later in my announcement.

Following the war over 60% of the wizarding population has been lost. A fear of squib births grows among our community with every passing day. As well as the fear that due to the war and fear of another reign of darkness beginning many of you will hesitate to reproduce. This project you will participate was created to help ease those worries." Snickers erupted throughout the hall by several groups of boys by the last point.

"The ministry feels this project although noble and in their own words may cause a small increase but it is not effective enough to meet their standards." A snort of disbelief escaped from the Headmistress. Many who had sensed something was wrong, the feeling of dread worsened as the Headmistress paused to gather herself.

"Forgive me, as you can tell I am not one of the supporters of the ministries new agenda." Headmistress McGonagall spoke with a bowed head and continued. "Originally within the project you would have been partnered and experienced a stimulated pregnancy which would last 9 weeks and then experience painless labour and birth. The spell child you and your partner would have, would last throughout the year and your grade would be based upon your success within raising this spell child." She paused momentarily and drew a calming breathe before continuing.

"Following the completion of the project the spell would be reversed and the spell child would cease to exist. However following the ministries decision, the project has undergone several changes." Headmistress McGonagall relied in a stiff and detached tone of voice

Murmurs and voices spread throughout the great hall as each student absorbed what the Headmistress had said. The growing conversations stopped completely as the Headmistress began to continue. "I will read out to you the layout of the new agenda." Headmistress McGonagall with shaking hands donned her reading spectacles and began to read aloud.


	3. Insanity I Know Thee Well

Murmurs and voices spread throughout the great hall as each student absorbed what the Headmistress had said. The growing conversations stopped completely as the Headmistress began to continue. "I will read out to you the layout of the new agenda." Headmistress McGonagall with shaking hands donned her reading spectacles and began to read aloud.

"_Concerning the L.L.W project and the law referred to as R.W.P (Reproduction of the Wizarding Population), section eleven thousand, nine hundred and eighty seven of the wizarding constitution, section A, paragraph two, line one. Pupils will, as originally determined, be partnered into male /female groups. They will then as outlined before experience following the procedure performed by the school physician, a magically influenced pregnancy lasting a shortened time and child birth. However following the completion of the procedure and project, these creations no longer classified as spell children will be seized by the ministry by law and placed within, to be determined establishments …. "_

Silenced echoed eerily throughout the hall. All students appeared frozen in shock. Almost like those had been petrified five years ago. The headmistress raised her head slowly as she saw a pupil slowly raise her hand above her. "Miss Granger, what is your question?" McGonagall replied tiredly.

"Could you… Could you please repeat what you just said in your own words?" came her whispered reply. "Of course, as you wish. As stated in the section of the wizarding constitution. Like previously planned you will all experience a magically influenced pregnancy and birth. As you will note I use the phrase influenced in the place of stimulated. Like previously a planned shortened pregnancy will occur. However unlike before this pregnancy will be 100% real. You will bear these wizarding children vaginally or removed by muggle means… Magic only to be used in cases of emergency" students slowly began to react.

Voices grew mounting in both frequency and quantity. "Following the completion of the project the children will remain in existence and will be placed in, to be determined establishments where they will grow and become the numerous next generations." The once growing reaction became a tsunami of anger.

Furious and overwhelming responses to the shocking and drastic plans for their futures. The roars of protests were deafening as screams tore from the differing houses. "What … they can't do this!" shouted Seamus Finnegan, "Their off their bleedin' rockers!" yelled several members of slytherin. "And these are the knowledgeable men and women chosen to run our country!" shouted the Debois twins from Ravenclaw. But the hysterical screams from Hannah Abbott screeched over the other voices. "A child! … I'm just a kid myself how can we be expected …" Hannah Abbott was cut off. "SILENCE!" Professor McGonagall shouted her wand against her throat amplifying it.

Hermione remained frozen throughout the yells, completely in shock. They couldn't possibly mean … pregnant… a baby. Professor McGonagall's shout caused Hermione to jump in fright. "I know this is a shock, to all of you. I want you to know that yesterday morning all ministers bar myself and Minister Wesley Voted in agreement for this decision. I am dreadfully sorry for this but no one is an exception to this." Headmistress McGonagall beseeched.

"No one expects any of you to create this required child naturally, that is something the minister and I made apparent if this movement was to be agreed." Hermione rose to her feet, the silence and tension seemed to rock all those in the room. "Oh how very gallant of you!" Shock tore through all present by the hatred dripping from Hermione Grangers words. "Miss Granger be seated right this -" "Let me get this straight, it's bad enough that every teenager in this room is going to be forced to bring a baby into this world. But after going through such a life altering experience, of bonding and loving this child. Our children and that is exactly what they will have become. They will be taken from us to be raised in makeshifts orphanages and that is exactly what they are. No matter what the ministry names them. Am I right?" Hermione shouted as tears overflowed and spilled down her cheeks.

"Miss Granger -" "Will they even give us the decision of whether or not to raise our children or will that choice be stolen from us as well?" Hermione whispered as she sunk back upon the bench into the open embrace of Ginny, but that fierce whisper was heard throughout the great hall.

"Your right, it's extremely unfair and for those who following the projects completion wish to raise your children, I will fight for you tooth and nail against the ministry to gain that right, that decision. But in the meantime I am bound by what has already been written in Magic."

Following a lengthily pause as Headmistress McGonagall regained her composure she finally continued. "And now for the announcement of your partners and before you ask No, these partners cannot be changed or traded. I will place the sheets that each of you completed into the sorting hat. Who will use the powers bestowed upon him by the founders to match you with your, in theory, ideal partner within the school. I will call aloud the pairs one at a time and each will report to Madame Pomfrey." Hermione watched with the rest of the sixth and seventh years in silence as Professor Snape handed Professor McGonagall the parchments of every pupil.

Once the documents were placed within and the sorting hat, the parchment caught fire and vanished. The sorting hat was then sat upon the stool, it came alive. "Professor Dumbledore had such intriguing ideas no? Umm well well, let me see. "Hermione distantly acknowledged the different pairs called out every twenty minutes or so: Harry Potter and Ginny Wesley… Neville long bottom and Hannah Abbot … Lavender brown and Seamus Finnegan … Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas … "the next two pairs, "Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Wesley… Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini." caused uproar from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike.

Professor McGonagall had to shout for silence again for the hat to resume. "Who shall I pick next? The brightest of our age perhaps? This years Head Girl" All eyes turned to Hermione as she jumped in shock. She'd assumed it would go in a particular order, in the many orders she'd guessed none had her next in line. It was random "Even from here I can see and sense the wheels in your head turning in thought and turmoil. I know the partner just for you. One you wouldn't think of yourself for sure. Don't try to guess, this one will keep you on your toes. I believe who better for the head girl than the head boy … DRACO MALFOY himself." silence swept the hall and no one moved.

Eventually Colin Creevey spoke up, or rather shouted. "Hermione AND MALFOY. He'll kill her, A WAR HERO! This is outrageous." More and more began to shout out but Hermione remained frozen her eyes locked on Malfoy's shock widened eyes. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them as she pushed herself to her feet, Malfoy was mimicking her movements.

As they moved, silence replaced the shouts as every sixth and seventh former watched the pair. Malfoy reached the doors first, pushed it open and allowed Hermione to step through first.

Once outside and the doors were closed tightly behind them, Hermione began to shake, her eyes were stinging and black spots filled her sight. She felt Malfoy slip an arm around her waist as her knees folded. "Woe Granger … Last thing I need right now is you fainting in shock, right?" He asked uncertainly. "Yes," Hermione whispered, cleared her throat and began again. "Yes, your right. Sorry." She murmured.


	4. Gynaecologist, Merlin's dirty Beard!

Slowly they made their way towards the hospital wing; Malfoy's arm remained bracketed an inch above and around her waist in fear of her fainting. As they reached the hospital wing door Zabini stepped out with an arm around the shoulders of a pale and shaking Luna, who was leaning heavily against his side. Zabini raised an eyebrow indicating his shock at Draco's partner as both boys nodded in acknowledgment to each other. When they turned the corner both Hermione and Draco remained frozen in fear and uncertainty.

Finally Hermione snapped," Oh, Merlin's dirty beard. Let's get this over with." In a harsh tone. As she and Malfoy passed through the doors. Madame Pomfrey greeted the duo with a sad and a little shocked smile, "Everything alright Hermione?" Poppy inquired gently.

"Yeah … I think I'm just in shock." She whispered.

"Oh of course, that's completely understandable. Could you change into this?" Poppy encouraged as she handed her a gown and robe to Hermione.

"While you do that, could you come with me, Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey requested as Hermione headed towards the bathroom. She left behind an even paler than normal Malfoy. Once in the infirmary bathroom, taking deep breaths Hermione quickly stripped and put on the gown and robe. After several more deep breaths she turned the handle and left the room. Malfoy stood back against the window, looking slightly green. "Could you get up on the bed that's beside Mr. Malfoy? Thank you." Poppy murmured as Hermione quickly followed her request and sat upon the bed.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over with a green potion phial in her hand. Hermione watched Malfoy shudder out of the side of her eye. "This is a fertility potion which will guarantee conception. Drink it, and then lay back. "Madame Pomfrey commanded. Hermione stiffly took the phial, uncorked it and knocked it back. Hermione grimaced at the vile taste as she swallowed whilst laying back, poker bone straight against the pillow. "Okay Hermione. Well, firstly have you ever been to gynaecologist before? I think that's the correct term the muggle's use. "Poppy inquired gently.

Hermione sharply nodded her head as her dread and nerves worsened. "Well this will be very like that, okay? " Poppy continued quickly. "I need you to pull your feet up until your heels touch your bottom, ankles together. " Madame Pomfrey encouraged as she haltingly complied. "Okay Hermione, I need you to let your knees spread and your legs fall to either side." Poppy murmured as she gently rubbed up and down Hermione's leg and with a swish of her wand erected a sheet blocking sight of below Hermione's waist.

Squeezing her eyes shut tight in a vain attempt to block out what was happening as she blushed mightily at the thought of Malfoy's presence in the room she slowly complied.

Tears escaped from between her tightly closed eyes as Madame Pomfrey continued in that calm and comforting tone as she raised her hands to chest level. One hand held a tub of white thick substance the other her wand and she gently began to explain

"This may feel a little uncomfortable but I need you to remain as still as possible."

Hermione opened her eyes at Madame Pomfrey's voice and watched with worried eyes as Madame Pomfrey began to recite an incantation under her breath and swish her wand over the sealed tub which glowed a bright white. Hermione stiffened as Madame Pomfrey raised her wand in the air, the substance following the movement through the sealed lid. She watched Madame Pomfrey begin to lower the substance; Hermione quickly sealed her eyes tightly as the realization of what the substance was sperm. Malfoy's sperm. The silence echoed through the room.

The only sound was Hermione's sudden gasp as warmth spread throughout her abdomen, followed by a searing burn and then the strangest sensation spread through her womb causing it to contract. "Deep breaths Hermione. It'll pass quickly." Poppy encouraged.

Hermione felt someone grip her hand; she looked down in shock and saw Malfoy with worry in his eyes. As the sensation worsened she continued to breathe raggedly. The peculiar sensation causing her to whimper and squeeze Malfoy's hand. The muscles in her womb contracting sharply as the spell continued. Several minutes later, which felt more like hours to Hermione. The feeling evaporated and Hermione closed her eyes in relief. "The procedure is complete, the pregnancy will last a maximum of 10 weeks. You may start to experience symptoms from roughly next week onward." Madame Pomfrey patted Hermione's leg as she turned away.

Malfoy waited in the hospital wing as Granger changed into her clothes. Christ … Granger. He felt like he was still in shock. God help him. Granger and he … were having a baby. This was like a nightmare come true. What would his parents say? Although his family no longer publicly practiced the denouncement of mud… muggleborns, they would be furious.

Normally given this opportunity he would have been beyond rude and belittling to her but this time. This time he couldn't bring himself to be his usual nasty self to Granger. When they had left the great hall, she had been shaking so badly, he tried but couldn't bring himself to do it. He glanced up as the door opened. Granger walked out pale and wobbly. He watched her closely as he meet her at the door. They walked out in silence and came face to face with Professor Snape.

"You're not going to be sick are you, Miss Granger?" Snape smirked.

"No sir," she whispered "Headmistress McGonagall asked me to escort you and Mr. Malfoy to your new dorm. Your stuff has been moved already." Granger and I silently followed Snape, until we reached the seventh floor and came to a large portrait.

On it was a pregnant girl in a white floor length dress on a swing which hung from a grand chestnut tree. The vegetation was vivid and colorful. The mixture and quantity of flowers and the overall fertility of the scene proclaimed the power of nature itself. The girl was humming gently as she smoothed her hand in a circular motion around her stomach.

Snape cleared his throat nosily when the girl didn't raise her head. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you Snape," the girl murmured. She turned to face Hermione and smiled gently. "I'm afraid this is only the beginning for you, but you're a strong one, you'll be fine." Hermione's face brightened a little in response before the girl continued.

"You're password will be… destiny and fate entwined." the girl give a little wave as the portrait swung outwards, opening. "Good luck, Miss Granger." Snape said stiffly as he quickly turned and began to walk down the hallway.


	5. Let The Past Rest & Set Yourself Free

The common room was large enough to rival both the Gryffindor and slytherin common rooms. Decorated in warm brown and orange with Gryffindor and Slytherin portraits of past students and professors. Including a large portrait of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin sitting in a room with a fireplace in-between two large armchairs.

"Well, well, well … you must be this years head boy and girl. Congratulations on this great achievement to the both you." Godric greeted with a smile upon his face.

"Yes, congratulations." Salazar murmured dryly. Malfoy stood frozen staring at the founder of Slytherin while Hermione smiled at both and slowly and carefully walked to and sank upon the sofa.

Swallowing deeply, Hermione laid her head back. "Is she ill, Malfoy isn't it? She appears quite pale." Salazar queried quietly. Annoyance flickered over Malfoy's features as he turned to face her.

"Granger?… Hey Granger!, it's really rude to the ignore someone." Malfoy snapped losing patience.

"She appears to be sleeping Mr. Malfoy. Today has been rough from everyone. Some of the other portraits had mentioned the girls were worse for ware after Poppy's procedure took place. She needs her bed." Godric whispered as Hermione whimpered in sleep.

Malfoy without thought walked towards her and scooped her up in his arms gently and began to ascend the stairs. As he reached the top step he quietly remarked how light she was, then he turned to his right he was greeted with yet another portrait of the same girl who guarded the common room. This time the swing seat was empty and she was situated on the ground between the visible roots of the large chestnut. She smiled gently as she took in the sight before her.

"I meant to tell you, she would begin to feel unbelievable tired. I will grant you access but she will need to choose a password." the girl finished as the portrait swung open to reveal a large room.

Within it was a large canopy bed; purple satin silk patterned sheets adorned the bed. The walls mirrored the violet and mauve pattern upon the bed sheet.

The bed itself and bedside cabinet and work station was dark mahogany. Draco gently shifted Hermione into a manageable position as he laid her on the bed. Reluctantly he backed out of the room, pausing when she whimpered again. Once she settled down again he closed the door and descended the stairs.

Draco jumped in surprise as he walked into the common room. Within the portrait of Godric and Salazar stood Professor Dumbledore alone.

"Ah… Hello Mr. Malfoy. Salazar has informed me that Miss. Granger is asleep. Headmistress McGonagall asked me to inform you that classes for those involved have been cancelled for the day. Many of the girls have fallen asleep. I'm afraid we didn't take into consideration how tired the procedure would leave them."

"Yes, Your precious Granger is fast asleep." Snapped Draco harshly.

"Mr Malfoy I know this is a difficult-" Dumbledore began bessechingly before he was viciously cut off.

"Difficult, DIFFICULT! First off, KIDS! Last time I checked i'm still a kid myself. How the hell am i supposed to raise a kid. My family has a history of cruel actions as far back as i can remember, everyone knows that. I've spent the last year cooped up with Voldemort's followers at school and at hole on holidays, never mind voldemot himself. Cruel twisted men egging me on."

'_You're a Malfoy aren't you? Where's your spine, your backbone.'_

'_They're nothing, MUDBLOODS. Not fit to breathe the air we breathe.'_

"Merlin, when i was at home. For years my father had drilled into me exactly what those _animals _ were saying to treat them like-" Draco stopped and span away from the portrait and gasped a deep breath.

Draco continued in a harsh whisper. "Merlin by the end of that year my family were wore down. My father, Lucious Malfoy who has always been so firm in his beliefs, he was bearly a shadow of himself. But my Mum, I'd never seen her be so strong. She went against Voldemort, for Merlin's sake." Draco slowly turned around and continued.

"And Granger, Hermione Granger. Really Professor Dumbledore. We have a shaky past at best. She' the one you condemn to be with me. I mean she's- " Draco cut off abruptly and bowed his hand his hands on his hips.

"Did you know she testified on my and my parents behalf at our War trails, both her and Potter. I mean i get Potter doing it, mum told me what she did for him. But Granger, i stood by and watched Bellatrix _torture _her, for Merlin's sake. She stood up infront of the Wizgemot and spoke up for my family, after years of my tauts and cruel treatment, not to mention being _tortured _ by my aunt."

"How on earth are we meant to go through her pregnancy together, the first year of our child's life together and then give it away without becoming attached?" Draco asked exasperated as he slumped in the rich red sofa in front of the fire and the portrait.

"I know it's a very confusing time for all of you at the minute. I'm not dismissing all that you've been going through. But this law has a valid reason for being created. I put forward the basis ideology of the law. I created the spell which makes conception and the shortened pregnancy possible. However the details such as minisrty or school selection of couples or regarding the removal of the children created, i had nothing to do with that."

"This law was and is the last resort. The Wizarding population is dangerously low and squib births have already increased substancually, there truly is no other choice." Dumbledore explained slowly.

"And Mrs Granger, she knows first hand the suffering which occured during the war, you said so yourself, she was tortured. But she doesn't disregard the suffering that occured on both sides of the war. She was at your house during the war when the Death eaters and Voldemort took over your home. She knows what kind of nightmare that must have been, for all of you. She truly is an amzing person Mr Malfoy, perhaps you should remember that." Dumbledore finished gently.

"I don't know how things will turn out, regarding the children. But you have time to connect with one another. If i was you i would seize this opportunity. There truly is nothing more wonderful than bonding over a child. " Dumbledore enouraged and smiled widely before continuing on.

"Most of the other sixth and seveth year boys are seated in the great hall, many appear to have homework. I believe young Mr. Zabini was asking of your whereabouts." Professor Dumbledore called as he left the frame. Draco sat there for several seconds before rising and leaving the common room.

Draco reached the great hall quickly, Professor Dumbledore was right. The great hall was filled with confused six and seventh year boys. Little were actually doing homework. Most were talking to each other. As he entered all eyes turned to him, most noticeably were the accusing eyes of Potter and Long-bottom.

Ignoring the stares, Malfoy quickly walked to the slytherin table and sat down beside Blaise. Who was staring into the distance looking shocked? "B… Are you okay? You look a little pale." Draco whispered. "A little … A LITTLE! ... LONNY LOVEGOOD'S PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD … A LITTLE PALE DOESN'T COVER IT." Blaise screamed, his face turning red. Everyone was staring at Blaise in shock while Potter jumped up and stormed over.

Shit, Draco thought. Great Blaise, you just had to shout it, didn't you? "What … did you just say Zabini?" Harry demanded in an angry whisper. Realizing the seriousness of Potter's anger he knew he had to intervene. "Listen potter … he didn't mean it."

" He's in shock, Blaise isn't great handling commitment. He isn't cruel he would never intentionally hurt a girl. Either physically or emotionally." Draco hastened to explain. Harry's anger faded from his eyes.

"You better be right Malfoy because if he hurts Luna or you, Hermione, You'll have me to deal with." Potter replied in a calm yet edged tone of voice.

Malfoy watched Potter return to the Gryffindor table. As he turned to face Blaise he watched the boy gulp loudly. "Sorry bout that mate. Didn't even realize I was shouting." Blaise admitted bashfully.

"Really I had no idea." Draco snapped voice filled with sarcasm. He spoke ruefully before he whispered a confession "Don't worry i kinda went postal on Dumbledore when he visited me and Granger in the Head common room."

"How's Granger? Lovegood could barely stand after… you know." Blaise trailed off awkwardly.

"Yeah, Granger was the same. She's completely out of it now. Blaise did … "Draco trailed off and hastened to say "Never mind."

"No, what is it?" Blaise murmured.

"Did Madame Pomfrey…" Malfoy stopped awkwardly.

"Oh you mean … the sperm … yeah. Let's not-" Draco cut him off.

"Yeah let's not go there. Just checking that… that I… wasn't the only one… oh for Merlin's dirty beard, let's just drop this … conversation subject. Agreed? Malfoy hastened to say.

"Agreed."

Blaise jumped to say. They lapsed into silence, staring unseeingly at one another. At the sound of a loud bang of the great hall doors slamming against the wall everyone jerked around to watch Wealsey stomp down the hall swaying with each step until he plopped on the bench.

Instead of his usual ruddy complexion, his face was stark white and his freckles stood out alarmingly. Both Draco and Blaise turned to face one another again and said unanimously and factually, "Pansy."

Glancing over Draco watched Wealseys' face become tinged with grey. Both fell quiet again, and stayed that way for god knows how long. Both lost in their own thoughts, desperately trying to come to terms that they would become fathers.

Abruptly Draco started talking again, "You know I swore that I wouldn't have an arranged relationship, like my parents. Looks like we have no choice in the matter mate." Draco trailed off. Suddenly standing up, Draco snapped," I better go check on Granger she looked bloody awful before she fell asleep." He quickly strode from the room, ignoring the curious stares which followed in his wake.


	6. Fear Of The Unknown

By the time he reached the portrait, his shoulders were sorely tensed and a headache was forming. The girl stood leaning against the frame of the portrait portraying her full stomach, helplessly his eyes dropped and he gulped loudly. "A child is a gift regardless of the circumstances in which it is conceived, wouldn't you agree." Reluctantly his eyes rose from the stroking motion of her stomach to her tender eyes. "Yes" he rasped and quickly cleared his throat and snapped, "Destiny and fate entwined."

The door swung open and he stepped through and strode forward and hastily stopped as he collided with someone. His Quidditch reflexes coming into effect he secured his hands on her hips and swung them around as they toppled to the ground. He swore as they made contact with the ground, Granger? "Granger! Are you Okay? Do you feel any pain anywhere? Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey." He babbled.

"Malfoy." He started bundling her into his arms. "Malfoy." She repeated as he lifted her into standing position in his arms. He didn't hear her and then she spoke firmly," Draco, I'm fine. We're … we're both fine." Hermione gradually lowered her voice forcing him to look at her.

"You're sure?" he whispered worriedly.

"I'm positive." Gently he lowered her to her feet, but one arm remained around her waist as he ushered her to the sofa. Gently he lowered her to the seat and knelt down in front of her, silent but eyes worried. "Everything's okay, I promise." She whispered grabbing his hands. She watched his eyes ice over and quickly withdrew her hand. He stood up and stared moodily down at her he rasped, "Good."

And with that he swung round and walked to his room, as he ascended the stairs she watched his movemnts become jerky as he speedily climbed, seconds later the walls shook as the door slammed.

Hermione jerked as the sound reverberated through the dorm. Idiot, she silently scolded herself. Why couldn't she have kept her hands to herself? She shivered as she remembered his eyes darken and fill with ice. She remembered that look, it was how he looked at her since he found out she was a muggleborn.

She remembered that look like the day on the train,in first year when she went to each compartment asking about Neville's toad. How he'd smiled when she'd explained what had happened. It wasn't until she pulled out her ringing phone and answered her father's call, as he'd realized what she was. How his features had whitened in shock and suddenly a sneer filled his face as he had Goyle shove her out and lock the door.

She remembered how hurt she'd felt. But that was nothing close to what she felt the day he'd called her, _**Mudblood. **_Shaking her head violently, she pushed those memories away. They weren't worth remembering.

But if Malfoy wanted to go back to how things had been the past six years he had another thing coming. She was carrying a baby, his baby; stress wasn't good for either of them. So she'd have to be sweeter than grandma's apple pie, cuz under no circumstances was she letting him upset her, at least not any more than he had already.

Time crawls when occupation of thoughts dictates everything else. Hermione had been staring at the parchment for her DADA essay for the past two and a half hours.

She would have normally been well finished, relaxing by the fire with a book. Shutting her eyes tightly, gathering her thoughts. She opened them slowly and bent over and began to write. Words floowing through her mind, through her quill to the parchment. Finally focused she was on her fourth paragraph, half way through her essay when she heard movement. A door opened up stairs, causing her to freeze in place. Silence followed, then she heard it. Footsteps on the stairs, Malfoy.

She forced herself to continue with her essay, blocking him out. Or at least attempting to. She felt him as he walked into the living room. She felt his eyes on her back, causing her her to write faster, whilst she waited on him either walking into the room or leaving. But he didn't move he just stood there, staring at her. Both were scarcely breathing by the time he spoke. "Granger? Umm i was gonna floo my parents ..." he trailed off. His sentence catapulted her into action.

"Oh right of course i'll move upstairs out of the way." Hermione babbled.

"That's not what i meant. I was just giving you a heads up, you don't have to move." Malfoy finished as he appraoched the fireplace throwing in a pinch of floo powder. Before she could replay or leave the fire flared green and Mr and Mrs Malfoy's faces appeared amber in the fireplace.

She watched Lucius Malfoy's face harden and was shocked as he nodded in acknowledgment at her. Quickly repaying the gesture to both before Lucius spoke. " I assume that Miss Granger's presence means her selection as your partner. I would have warned you but mail was blocked off from the school." She watched as Malfoy nodded sharply in acknowledgement.

Narcissa spoke for the first time "How are you feeling?" in shock Hermione realised she was addressing her. "I was Exhausted after ... umm but now i'm just a little tired now." Hermione spoke gently. Narcissa crooned softly, "Oh yes of course. What of morning sickness?" She queired. Hermione felt embarrassed as she registered both Lucious and Malfoy attention at the exchange between the women.

"Not yet, but Madame Pomfrey informed us that it could take up to a week before it presents itself." Hermione commented as factually as possible.

"Well let's hope your like your mother in that regards, as i had a horrible time with morning sickness with Draco. I was so sick for the majority of my pregnancy." Hermione felt dizzy at the comment and felt herself pale.

"Miss Granger? ..." Lucius began. " I think I'll go to bed, I'm really tired. If you'll excuse me? Hermione murmured.

"Of Course, Goodnight." Narcissa replied swiftly.

"Goodnight Mr And Mrs Malfoy, Malfoy." Hermione muttered quickly turning away and ignoring the couples confused expression over her reference to their son and quickly ascended the stairs to bed.

Draco watched Hermione worriedly as she ascended the stairs. She'd went very pale and he hoped that she wasn't getting sick already. At the sound of a loud whistle penetrating the room, Draco spun to face the fireplace.

"Really Lucius was there any need for that?" Snapped Naricissa as she rubbed her left ear gently.

"What did you want me to do? The boy was miles away." Lucius smirked at Naricissa, who smiled indulgently at her husband.

"How are you Draco, Really?" his mother asked him.

"I'm fine, everything's- I'm trying to adjust. I-I'm so confused. I mean she's- and I'm meant to hate her, I mean-" Lucius cut him off.

"You're not meant to do anything Draco. After everything I've put our family through, I'll be the first to admit that I was wrong. What I believed, what I taught you to believe. I was wrong Draco, I know that now. I know I'm contradicting everything I've drilled into you, but forget all that aspect. Think of it as just you and a girl named Hermione Granger, both trying to come to terms with a life-changing situation. Can you do that for me, Draco?" Lucious beseeched gently.

Furrowing his brow, Draco nodded haltingly. Then whispered, "I'm gonna try, I'm definitely gonna try."


	7. Damn Morning Sickness

Dawn broke over the horizon in a fiery red which bounced off the shimmering purple walls of Hermione's private dorm room. Her previous blank face transformed into a slow soft and sleepy smile as consciousness came. She lay there watching the room brighten slowly.

Her peaceful expression faded as she wrinkled her nose as she shifted position. She jumped swiftly from her bed as her stomach heaved alarmingly. She quickly dashed from her room into her and Malfoy's connecting bathroom, the door slamming in her haste to make the bowl.

Malfoy jerked awake as a bang resonated throughout the dorm. His reflexes had him standing beside his bed, his arm and wand raised in defense when realization dawned that it was the bathroom door slamming.

Malfoy flinched as he heard repeated retching as someone started vomiting. Granger?

"Oh shit, Granger!" he acknowledged as he swung open his own connecting door.

She was crouched over the toilet bowl dry heaving her face and body drenched in perspiration.

"Go a-way, Malfoy!" Hermione gasped between heaves.

Without thought he walked to the sink and ran a cloth under the cold water tap before gently kneeling beside Hermione's shaking form which was slumped over the toilet.

Gently he began to bathe and wipe her clammy skin.

"Are you okay?" he murmured gently.

But he was given no response as she refused to look at him as tears overfilled and trailed down her damp face.

"I'm fine." She snapped suddenly he gaze fixated to the wall as she refused to face him.

The silence stretched becoming awkward. Nodding abruptly Malfoy stood and walked swiftly from the room, no thought to the fact that he was only wearing his boxers.

Hermione flushed deeply as she watched his retreating nearly nude form and she flinched visibly as he slammed the connecting door to his room. She silently cursed herself for being so quick tempered and embarrassed by his presence.

After all he was present yesterday when she was impregnated, what was the difference in him seeing her get sick. It was his fault she was in this condition after all.

Gradually her body stopped shaking enough for her to find what little energy she had left to shower and get changed.

When she exited the dorm room everything was still and quiet, no sound was coming from Malfoy's room. Her cheeks bloomed in anger. He couldn't have waited for her, as it was she was still shaky, she thought angrily but quickly took it back, she didn't need Malfoy for anything.

Storming from the dorm she heard the pregnant girl from the portrait wish her good day but she continued swiftly on to breakfast.

Draco glanced up as Blaise waved his hand vigorously in front of his face.

"What!" he snapped.

"Jeez what's up with you this morning man? Don't tell me you and Granger are fighting already?" Blaise laughed. He cut off mid-laugh as Malfoy's jaw twitched.

"Already?" Blaise asked gently.

"Don't try to baby me. I was just checking on her. What else was I to do when she was being violently ill?" Malfoy spoke passionately his face flushing.

"Morning sickness? Yeah Luna was nauseous and a bit unsteady this morning. No sign of throwing up though." Blaise spoke quietly as he noticed a large percentage of the other Slytherin's watching them.

"I wasn't even mean ... I mean ..." Draco trailed off.

"I know what you mean. She was throwing up; she's pregnant with your baby. You were worried and she threw it in your face because she was embarrassed about you seeing her throwing up."

Blaise stated matter-of-factly leaving Draco staring at him open-mouthed.

As the great door swung open he saw Hermione stumble in, unsteady and scarily pale. Dammit! Why didn't she stay in bed, Draco thought angrily to himself as she slowed her pace to regain her balance.

He watched her slump onto the bench between Potter and Weasley, her head resting on Potter's shoulder. He watched Weasley shove a plate full of food at her but she sharply shook her head, hand over her mouth. What was he thinking, idiot. She was obviously nauseous.

Blaise silently watched Draco, watch Hermione Granger, his face tightening at Weasley's offer of food to an obviously sick Granger. He could practically feel his body tense in mirror of Draco's when Granger pushed all food away and laid her head upon her folded arms.

"Why doesn't she just go see Madame Pomfrey?" Snapped Draco to Blaise after Hermione remained that way.

"Because she's stubborn," Blaise replied and softly continued. "She's pregnant and Pomfrey doesn't have anything that Granger could take at this stage of her pregnancy to help without harming the baby." Blaise finished seriously and colored slightly at Draco's questioning look.

"Big deal, so I asked Madame Pomfrey this morning after seeing Luna. I thought something was wrong!" Blaise finished unabashedly. As he began to eat, ignoring Draco to listen to Goyle talk about something stupid. As usual, Draco thought hatefully to himself as he returned to watching Granger.

By the time Head-mistress McGonagall dismissed them for first classes Malfoy's mood was thundery black. It took everything in him to not go over and deck Weasley as he'd repeatedly offered Granger food regardless of her green tinged complexion.

As he left the great hall several people behind the golden trio he became aware of Baise's scrutiny.

"What is it now Blaise?" For every second that passed, his mood worsened.

Blaise sighed deeply. "Nothing, just ... mate you need to snap out of this. I'm not the only one who's noticed your drastic change in moods the other Slytherin's are watching you closely." Blaise finished reluctantly as Malfoy's cheeks became tinged red in anger.

"It's none of their damn business, now is it?" Malfoy snapped before storming off towards the dungeons and their first potions class of the week.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were the first of the class to arrive at the potions lab. The door was open and Professor Snape was stood in front of his desk. His weight supported against the wooden edge of the desk.

"Hurry up! Take your places!" Snape drawled before snapping. "NOW!" the sound bounced off the walls and those present were quickly seated while the rest quickly streamed through the open door.

Once everyone was in place Snape straightened and drolly addressed the class.

"Today, you will be brewing an elixser potion, called toxic terrors." He watched several students pale at the thought but continued harshly, "The instructions are on the board, those who fail will repeat this in detention again and again. In fact until you get it right you will keep repeating it. Get started!" He finished before sweeping from the room into his personal ingredients store room.

Hermione watched out of the side of her eye as Malfoy stalked to the pupil's ingredients store to fetch his and his partner's ingredients. Feeling nauseous she slumped her weight against the work-top as wordlessly Neville fetched their ingredients.

Her head felt as though it wasn't attached to her body, her stomach constantly churning. She desperately wanted to put her head down but the thought of the ingredients that had been there previously caused her to swallow convulsively. Her muscles felt like jelly and her ears buzzed loudly.

Hermione distantly heard Neville ask if she was okay. Hermione forced herself to nod and offer a smile, although she could feel it was obviously strained.

Draco cursed beneath his breath as he watched Hermione lean heavily on the desktop. She could barely support her own weight. Her skin was stark white against her dark clothes and hair. He heard Neville above the murmurings of voices, ask if she was okay.

Glancing up again, despite Baise's sharp elbow to his ribs, he watched as she swayed precariously her lids fluttering shut. Before he even knew what he was doing he was beside her, swooping her into his arms as her knees buckled.

Draco ignored the gasps of his classmates as he strode to the cupboard along the side and placed her sitting upright gently pushing her head down between their bodies, stroking her back and murmuring for her to take deep breaths.

Hermione slumped against Draco, her whole body was shaking. Her head felt light, black spots filled her sight. She'd never been so grateful for him in her life. How, he knew she was going to faint she didn't know but nor did she care.

How embarrassing would that have been she thought to herself, silently smirking. She felt his chest rumble before he spoke. Still rubbing her back he questioned.

"What's so funny?" She jerked in his hold then laughed.

"Nothing." she muttered.

"What on earth is going on here?" thundered Professor Snape from behind them. Hermione jumped in fright but stilled as her stomach churned warningly.

Draco carefully eased Hermione back before turning to face Snape. Fury danced warningly in his eyes as Draco began to speak.

"Miss Granger nearly fainted." Draco informed dryly barely continuing his laughter at Snape's stricken expression. Draco glanced back as he spoke gaining Hermione's confirmation.

"But she's better now. She just needed a moment." Draco confirmed glancing back. Snape looked uncertain before grumbling loudly.

"Well everyone else get back to work." Draco turned and gently lifted Hermione off the counter easing her gently to her feet without jolted her in fear of upsetting her sensitive and queasy stomach. She was still pale but after nodding at him again he guided her back to Longbottom, before reluctantly returning to Blaise.

"What the hell was that all about? Nearly gave me a bloody heart attack you disappearing like that. How the hell did you know that was gonna happen anyhow?" Blaise demanded in one breathe flushing lightly from exertion.

Draco merely looked back at him his brows raised, "The same way you'd know if Luna was gonna faint. She was acting different than usual. Though now that I think about it. That would be harder for you as Luna is strange enough already as it is." Draco pondered aloud.

Draco sucked in a breathe roughly as pain radiated through his ribs as Blaise painfully gabbed him.

"Dammit Blaise, what the hell was THAT For!" Draco whispered feriously.

"I'll make you a deal Malfoy. You don't talk badly or nastily about Luna and i don't get on about you Granger-watching! Deal? Blaise demaded just as furiously.

Draco grinded his teeth before growling from clenched teeth, "Deal."


End file.
